


The Operation

by sweetascitrus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, The reader can be any gender, This will be the first and last time I post a hetalia fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetascitrus/pseuds/sweetascitrus
Summary: You’re going into the hospital for an operation. Your girlfriend, Belarus, is there to offer her support.
Relationships: Belarus (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Operation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@lorenzoapologist on IG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40lorenzoapologist+on+IG).



As you walk down the empty corridors of the hospital, the white walls and chilling air fill you with anxiety. You knew this day was coming, but nothing in the world could have ever prepared you for it. You never had surgery before, much less a heart transplant. The thought alone kept you up night after night. Even the smallest mistake could lead to disaster. Your girlfriend, however, stayed beside you through it all. Even now, she holds your hand tightly as you two sit in the waiting room.

“Natalia?” You say to grasp her attention. “I’m really nervous.”

Belarus offered a comforting smile. (Which admittedly, she wasn’t very good at, but she always tried her best for you.)

“Don’t be. You’re going to pull through this. I know that for a fact.” She whispered to you. This made you feel reassured. When the nurse finally called your name, you gave your lover a sweet kiss goodbye before making your way to the operation room. 

-

You woke up groggy and disoriented from the high dosage of anaesthesia. The surgeon that performed your operation had already left an hour earlier, leaving only you and the nurse in the room. Before you had fully regained your senses, you noticed that Belarus wasn’t there. You instinctively ran out of the room to look for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. In the waiting room, a white teddy bear sat in her place. Beside it was a card that was shaped like a card. You picked it up and read it to yourself. 

I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you after your operation, but I will always be in your heart. Forever.  
\- Natalia

Confused, you closed the card and sat it back down. You hurried to the front desk. 

“Where’s the girl that I was with before my operation?” You asked frantically. The nurse returned a surprised look before replying. 

“Didn’t anyone tell you who the donor was?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this.


End file.
